


Where the Heart Is

by seriaan



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriaan/pseuds/seriaan
Summary: In L.A., there’s only one place Karl wants to—needs to—go.





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this sappy little thing trying to de-stress and ignore my too hectic life. Urbine is my happy place so I'm hoping to write something more for them at some point.

In L.A., there’s only one place Karl wants to—needs to—go.

It’s early morning and the sun is hot at his back as he waits in front of the door, backpack slung over one shoulder. He’s nervous. He’s excited. There’s a buzz under his skin, the one that starts up every time he knows he’s just seconds away from seeing those blue, blue eyes he’s been craving to see.

“All right, all right, I’m coming. What’s the—Karl!”

Karl grins. “Hey, gorgeous. Mind if I come in?”

Chris’s tired befuddlement vanishes for a wide smile. “Karl,” he says again, softer, and beckons him in. Even with the tousled hair, the ratty t-shirt, and the red line imprinted into his cheek from something he fell asleep on—a book, most likely—Chris looks insanely tempting. It had been an early sign back then—the way Karl could look at Chris at his worst and never recall a time when he looked better.

As soon as the door’s closed, they’re reaching for each other, meeting halfway. Chris tastes fresh and minty like he’s just brushed his teeth, the heat of his mouth slightly cool. It’s a long press of mouth and Karl moans in relief. Thinks that’s exactly the word to use. Chris’s lips are a balm to him after so much distance and so many conversations that could only happen over the phone. 

“God, I’ve missed that,” Karl says, voice rough with the longing, relearning how hard it is to stop kissing Chris once you’ve already started.

Chris hums in agreement. He presses his lips to Karl’s again, and then twice more. “It’s been too long, babe. So good to see you.” His eager hands run down Karl’s chest; he draws away just enough to inspect Karl’s body. “You look amazing. And still ripped. Why are you always ripped? You’re gonna give me a complex, man.”

“You think I haven’t seen those pics of you with the bats?” Karl asks, pointedly squeezing Chris’s wide, hard biceps. Chris laughs and pulls him back in, the light push of his body making them sway in place a little. Karl holds him close, soaking in the warm, sturdy feel of Chris in his arms again. “Did you just wake up?”

“Mm-hmm, but I could’ve been out on a run, you know. You didn’t even tell me you were coming over. What if I wasn’t home?”

“I have spies in L.A. to tell me everything I need to know.”

“You shouldn’t refer to my family like that,” Chris says with a small smirk before it devolves into a yawn he hides into the crook of Karl’s neck. “I could still sleep some more, actually. Was up late reading.”

“Course you were.” Karl carelessly drops his backpack on the floor and plants his hands on Chris’s shoulders. Turns him around and marches him to the bedroom. “Come on then, back to bed with you. I could do with some shut-eye myself; didn’t get much sleep on the plane.”

“Poor you. Nothing to cuddle?”

“No. I keep leaving my teddy bear behind in L.A,” Karl replies and maybe it sounds more bitter than light-hearted. Chris presses himself back against Karl in unspoken comfort and reassurance, reaching up to stroke soothing fingers into Karl’s hair. “Sorry,” Karl mutters into Chris’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Chris as they coordinate their shuffling walk and climb onto the bed.

“Don’t be. This is just how it’s going to have to be for now. You know I understand.”

“Hunter and Indy miss you, too. They have no one around to prank with fake creepy-crawlies anymore.”

“Your children are _hellions_ and I fucking love them,” Chris says with such fondness that Karl feels a renewed burst of warmth for him and deposits several, small kisses all over Chris’s neck. Chris pushes him away playfully and Karl sinks down onto the bed with a dramatically loud, contented groan that makes Chris raise an eyebrow. “You’re meant to sound like that when we’re having sex, not before.”

“This bed does things to me, Chris. Things I don’t think even you could accomplish.”

“So my man only wants me for my bed and not even my body. Good to know.”

“Let’s not be hasty, now. I’m sure we can come to an agreement that features both your bed and your body.”

“Funnily enough, I thought we already had,” Chris says, tugging on Karl’s bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes half-lidded and sultry. There’s a promise there that’ll become reality later - Karl will make sure of that.

Threading his arms and legs with Chris’s, he pulls them both up until they’ve settled with their heads on the same pillow. Chris sneaks a hand under Karl’s shirt and presses his palm to the small of Karl’s back. Karl leans in just enough to touch the tip of his nose with Chris’s and stares into oceanic eyes that have haunted his dreams since the first time he saw them. “Home away from home,” he murmurs.

“Glad you think so highly of my place.”

Karl pushes the still blonde hair away from Chris’s forehead. “Wasn’t talking about your place, though it is very nice."

“L.A.?” Chris says.

“No,” Karl says quietly, stroking his thumb over Chris’s stubble. "You really can't guess?"

Chris frowns. Then smiles, slowly, slowly. “You fucking sap, Karl.” But he leans in and kisses Karl sweetly, his soft mouth still so luscious after so many years, shaping beautiful words like, “Love you, too.”


End file.
